Year of the Spark: February 5
by Sparky Army
Summary: It's been a year since the Atlantis expidition and John and Elizabeth meet up.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December__ 31, 2008. Though the Powers that__ Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Hey all! I thought of this a couple of days ago. I know the concept has probably been done before, but I hope this is different enough. This story takes place before Intruder. The end might seem a little rushed and they might be a little out of character, but I hope you like it!

One Year

By saphiretwin369

Elizabeth sighed as she sat down in the SGC's mess hall. She normally avoided eating there if she could, but that morning she had gone off world with SG-11 and in an hour and a half she was scheduled to go off world again with SG-3. She didn't have time to leave the base and then come back again.

Negotiations that morning had gone well and she was hoping that they would again that afternoon. She was a little worried though. She had never gone off world with SG-3 before and hoped that she wouldn't be constantly arguing with them over what she should and should not do and whatnot.

Finishing her lunch, she stood up and headed off to get suited up for the mission. She arrived in the gate room five minutes early to see two soldiers already there. "Are you Dr. Weir?" One of them asked when she approached.

"Yes."

"I'm Major Marks and this is Major Wright." She shook hands with them both. "We just have to wait for Colonel Sheppard before we can leave." Elizabeth was surprised to hear that name but didn't think much of it, as Sheppard was a popular name.

So she was slightly shocked to hear a familiar voice say a second later, "Elizabeth?" She turned around and saw none other than John Sheppard, her former 2IC.

"John!" She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

He smiled back at her and walked up to them. "I knew a Dr. Weir would be our negotiator for the mission, but I didn't actually think it would be you. I thought you were teaching at Georgetown."

"I was. But I decided that I missed all the adventures that happened with the SGC, so about two weeks ago I finally decided to accept the position here as negotiator."

"A year later?"

She shrugged. "So you're a Colonel now?"

"Lieutenant Colonel. For a couple months now."

"Well congratulations."

Major Marks spoke up then, "I take it you two know each other, sir?"

"Sure do, Major. Dr. Weir used to be my boss on Atlantis." He smiled again, but Elizabeth also caught him sending his teammates a warning look, which confused her. She looked at the two Major's and saw them smirking. But before she could think about it any further, the stargate started to turn and light up. Elizabeth's earlier fears about not getting along with the team were squashed, but she now had to admit that she was worried about getting into some trouble knowing John's track record. A minute later they stepped through the gate.

Several hours later they were back on Earth, having had no problems, and were debriefing. Elizabeth was walking out after if it was over when John caught up to her. "Hey Liz!" He fell into step beside her.

She glared at him. "You know I don't like that name."

He just grinned at her. "Has that ever stopped me before?"

Stopping, she turned to look at him. "What do you want John?" Negotiations always exhausted her and she just wanted to go home.

"Well, um…I was wondering if you would have lunch with me tomorrow. So we could catch up and everything."

His suddenly nervous attitude amused Elizabeth. "Sure, John. I'd love to."

His smile widened. "Great! I'll pick you up at noon." She gave him her address and then left.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth stood in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She didn't know where John was going to take her but finally decided on a black skirt that fell just below her knees with a blue top. It wasn't dressy but not too casual, either.

At exactly noon she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and was instantly glad of her outfit choice when she saw John in jeans and a white button-up shirt. She realized she had never seen him in civilian clothes and couldn't help but think about how good he looked.

"Hey, Lizzie."

She groaned. "Ok, fine. You can call me Liz, but _not _Lizzie." He gave her a bright smile and she groaned again.

"What?" He asked her as they headed to his car.

"I just realized that you probably did that on purpose to get me to let you call me Liz."

"You know it! And you can't take it back now."

John drove to a small, Italian restaurant. All through the meal they talked and caught up with each other. "Why don't we go for a walk in the park?" He suggested, afterwards. Elizabeth readily agreed, not wanting her time with John to end.

At the park, they walked next to each other on the sidewalk and eventually John caught her hand and held it for the rest of the walk.

It was almost four o' clock when he dropped her off at her apartment. "Thank you for lunch, John."

"No problem. So, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, becoming nervous. "Can that count as our first date?"

The smile that had been on Elizabeth's face faded. "John, I don't know. I love spending time with you, but…" she trailed off.

"Elizabeth. We've had a connection between us since the first day we met and there's always been something between us. It's been a year since we last saw each other and we still have that connection. One year and I still have feelings for you."

"John…" She had never heard him talk about his feelings before and didn't know what to say.

"Please, Lizabeth. I like you a lot. And I'm pretty sure you like me, too."

She looked into his eyes for a second and bit her lip. She _did_ like him. In fact, she had felt something since only a couple months after the beginning of Atlantis. "Ok. I'll give us a chance."

"Great. Now I can kiss you." And before she could respond to that, his lips were on hers. She melted and when they pulled apart they were both breathless. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He breathed hopefully.

She smiled. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." It had taken one year after Atlantis for them to get together and she decided that that was long enough.


End file.
